the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
James Cottingham
"This isn't a misunderstanding. This is revenge," James Cottingham is the former tritagonist and later an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The former second in command of the Clarkson Survivors, James was Edwards' childhood best friend, but later went on to become one of his most devastating foes as the Bandit King of Greencole Valley. Overview Personality Once upon a time, James was Edwards’ best friend, a guy who Edwards trusted with his life. Incredibly brave and determined, James was notorious for his quietness and absence, yet proved everyone wrong after the Kickoff, for he acted as an equivalent to a second in command. Unfortunately, James never got the life he deserved; first, his brother Daniel perished in the Clearout, killed by Edwards out of mercy when Daniel was bitten. Just over two weeks later, his younger sister, Emma died in the Port Collier boathouse fire, an experience that deeply traumatized James. Later the next night, James murdered Alex, who revealed he was technically responsible for the Clearout, then left Harry and Holly, wandering off into the woods. In the intervening years, James psyche worsened, and he began to unfairly blame Edwards for the deaths of his friends; he formed a group of highwaymen and tracked down Edwards, revealing himself as a foe, now known as the Bandit King. After battling twice, Edwards was finally able to kill James when his old friend stabbed AJ in the shoulder; Edwards responded by breaking James’ neck. He stopped his old friend reanimating and burned down the hospital in which they fought, preventing incoming walkers from feasting on James’ body. Edwards mourns his death to this day. Pre-Apocalypse Cottingham met Edwards when they were children and they quickly became friends. However, a year before they met James got into a fight with another boy and killed him. He was diagnosed as a psychopath, a secret he kept from all of his friends and the people he met, including Edwards. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Episode 5: 'All That Remains' Death Killed by: * Himself (caused) * Harry Edwards (alive and before reanimation) After nearly killing AJ, James is knocked down and beaten to within an inch of his life by Edwards. Whilst crying, Edwards shoves James against a wall and brutally breaks his neck before finishing him off for good. Killed Victims * One unnamed boy * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Emma Cottingham Daniel Cottingham Harry Edwards Edwards and James were best friends ever since primary school. They considered one another brothers. After the epidemic, James fully supported Edwards' leadership of their group and became his second-in-command. Even after the first four months, their leadership remained strong. However, after the encounter with the Mitchell Family and Edwards became closer to Holly, James became jealous of their friendship. A year after the apocalypse, the school fell, and James' brother was bitten and Edwards shot him. From that point onwards, James' and Edwards' friendship began to deteriorate. Whilst scavenging Upswitch for their journey to Port Collier, their friendship takes a dark turn when they physically fight during an argument about their plan. Although they seem to end it on good terms, when Edwards looks inside a drug store James aims his rifle at him. Despite smiling and applying first pressure on the trigger, James backs down before Edwards turns around. During their journey to Port Collier, their friendship appears to be repairing. However, whilst within Hopeville, James admits his jealousy over Holly and Edwards' relationship and threatens to rape her, telling Holly he hates Edwards, believing he is too weak to make decisions and keep everyone safe. Years after James' departure, he and Edwards appear to reconcile during the conflict with the Greencole Bandits. However, whatever remains of their friendship is destroyed and becomes antagonistic as James is revealed to be the Bandit King. Despite their antagonistic relationship, Edwards stayed silent when Holly named their child James. Trivia * James is the first member of Edwards' group to become an antagonist, the second being Dominic and the third being Leyton Jones. * He is the first character to cause the death of another living character: 'Ohio'. Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Greencole Valley Category:Greencole Bandits